Thunder
by WriterKid0204
Summary: LILEY ONE SHOT. BASICALLY LILY AND HER PAST FINALLY KEPT UP WITH HER WHILE SHE IS SLEEPING OVER MILEY'S. WILL HER ONE FEAR BRING OUT HER LOVE FOR HER BEST FRIEND O WILL IT NOT BE ENOUGH? REVIEW PLEASE.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. If you guy paid attention then you would know that this story idea was already out in the open. I just never really had to courage to write it. After a few inspiring words, I decided to go and write it. If you don't like femslash you should probably leave or rewrite this with other people in it so you can read it. No hate reviews please. I'm sick of that crap. Its 2009 people. Get used to the gays. Hope you guys like this one.**

**By the way: Miley and Lily are 17. Jackson is 19 and Robby Ray…still has amazingly sexy hair lol. Jackson and Robby probably aren't in this story.**

**Miley's POV**

I'm so excited right now!!!! I bet you're trying to guess why, right? Well for one my best friend/secret person I'm in love with/best skater girl ever/girl with the hottest body/ OMG Stewart you're pathetic. Anyway I think you get the picture. I really love Lily but I'm just afraid to tell her. _Ding Dong_. Crap she's here!

I fix my hair and check in the mirror to make sure I'm looking good. I open the door and a smile is spread across both our faces.

"Hey Miles I missed you!" she cheers and gives me a hug. Oh God.

"Lily I just saw you a couple hours ago at school and when you walked me to the door. God what would you do without me?" I asked.

"Probably live a better life or something. I mean I have to look at you all day and just get blown away by your beauty. I feel very threaten." She jokes. I lightly slap her arm playfully. We always joke around like that. Well when I call her gorgeous it isn't a joke.

"Thanks a lot Lil. It's nice to know I'm so loved. Now come and get your ass over here. We are watching a movie and I don't want to wait." I giggled.

Well, I had to wait no matter what. We both had to get dressed in our pajamas. Lily made popcorn while I got soda. Then we talked about random things for about an hour or so. By the time we watched the movie it was around 8. We decided on watching Napoleon Dynamite. Dad and Jackson were out on a Father Son fishing trip. Which meant Dad felt bad about something he did wrong involving Jackson so they went camping.

"I love this movie Miles." Lily told me about half way in the movie. I was getting tired for some reason and so was she. I looked out side and noticed it started pouring. Sucks for Dad and Jackson. Mwuahahahaha.

"God it is really pouring out there. Hope it doesn't start thundering and lightning out." I said. She nodded her head a muffled a 'Ya'. She then looked away towards the T.V. Ok something was definitely up.

"What's wrong Lil? You seem out of it." I questioned. She just shook her head and continued watching the movie. I noticed her shivering and took my blanket and pulled her close to me. She instantly warmed up and smiled snuggling into my body. Point one for Miley. Woo hoo!!!!

God it was getting hott in here. Lily's body shifted uncomfortably so I tried to re position us but the movie was over so I got up and shut it off. I turned around and looked at Lily. She looked scared and the thunder outside started to hit. I didn't question it. I just went over and hugged her.

"Miley, can we just lay down like before. I know your probably wondering what's up with me but I'll tell you another time. Please?" she begged. I couldn't turn her down. I lie down on the couch and spread my legs so she could lie in between them. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear.

"Whatever is wrong Lily you know you can tell me. I'll always be here. No matter what I swear." I breathed out into her neck. I smiled when I saw goose bumps rise up. Maybe she has feelings so for me. What, are you kidding yourself? She is just cold Miley stop thinking things.

I heard more thunder outside and I felt Lily jump in my arms. So that's what she is afraid of. I wanted to rub her arms for comfort but the amount of space between us was basically non existent. Rubbing her side would be just weird so I moved my hands and rubbed her thighs. Bad mistake Stewart your just turning you're self on you moron.

Lily leaned her body against mine and tilted her head back. I could have sworn she was enjoying this. She turns to me and is about to open her mouth when a loud, and I mean super loud, crack of thunder hits off and the lights shut down. I feel her shaking in my arms.

"It's ok Lil don't worry I'm right here. I'll just get a flash light or something." I go to pull away but she won't let me. She is whimpering in my arms and won't let me go.

"Don't leave Miley please. I need you here. Please." I hear her repeat over and over again. I felt a pang in my heart as she cried out to me.

"Never Lily I promise. I'll always be there for you. I love you Lil." I replied. I wasn't lying I did love her. Just more than a friend. More than I ever thought she would until she turned to face me and whispered the words I always dreamed of her saying.

"I love you too Miles. I always have." She then leaned in and placed her lips on mine. Immediately I felt a shock go thru my entire body. I also felt a throb in the lower region of my body. I moved my lips against hers until air became an issue and we pulled away.

"Lily do you really love me? Because I've loved you forever and I just can't take the heart ache." I cried. She pulled me closer and kissed my neck. I moaned as her tongue licked over my pulse point. God I needed that throbbing to go away.

"Don't worry Miles. This love I have for you is so real I can't even grasp it." She replied. She took my hand up against her mouth and kissed it. Then moved my hand to the side of her breast where her heart beat was. I gasped as I realized the proximity of my hand.

"All of this is your Miles. I want you to have every part of me." She whispered. She leaned and pressed her lips against mine once again. My heart beat quickened and I could have sworn it skipped a couple beats. I pull at her bottom lip asking for entrance being granted almost immediately. My tongue wrestled with hers. I moaned into her mouth and felt a moist feeling between my legs. God Miley that's embarrassing. I pulled away when air was needed.

"Lily wait we should do this upstairs. Daddy and Jackson might come home early and I don't want them to see that." I pulled her up and walked up the stairs. As we got to my room she picked me up and threw me on the bed. She swung her foot out to close the door and reached behind her to lock it. As she made eye contact with I can see the lust pouring out of her eyes. God that's such a turn on.

She climbed on the bed and stripped her hoodie off. I sat up and pulled mine off. She pressed her lips against mine and I taste, once again, her pineapple lip gloss. She removed her lips from mine to suck her away down my neck. I could feel her suck so hard I knew it was going to involve a lot of make up to cover up. I felt Lily pull away so I looked up into her eyes. The lust was gone and now that all remained was a giant smile on her face and a loving expression in her eyes.

Something still felt unsettling. I pulled away from the kiss she was about to plant and a look of confusion spread over her.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you want this?" she asked. As she said that she moved her hand from my waist to the inside of my thigh to my center pressing lightly causing me to yelp and moan.

"As much as I want to push everything aside and do things I only dream about, I can't Lil." I spoke. She sighed and roll off of me until she laid there facing me.

"What was up with you before Lil? Why are you so afraid of thunder? I mean I know that it's loud but I mean you were so scared." I questioned.

"Ok I'll tell you the truth but you have to promise me, Miley, that know one, especially my mother, will know about it. Swear Miley." She ordered.

"I swear on…my mothers grave I won't tell anyone." I told her. She eyes went wide as the words left my mouth.

"Miles you don't to swear on that. What I'm about to say may make you tell someone and I wouldn't be able to live it. Just please swear on something else." She begged. I just shook my head.

"Fine. I'll swear on my own life. Just tell me so I can help you Lil." Now it was my turn to beg. She sighed.

"A long time ago around the time my parents divorced, I had to get the last of my things from my dad's house. My mom usually went with me but I wanted the i-pod that I left there so I went by myself. I never should have gone there." She spoke. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and I rubbed her back to tell her to continue.

"Long story short he almost raped me. My own father who I thought cared about me tried to rape me. I got away by kicking him in the groin and running. When he died a couple years ago my mom wondered why I didn't attend the funeral. I couldn't face him. I knew he would still be smirking at me. I don't like the thunder because as he was trying to…you know…it was thundering outside. I screamed so loud but it couldn't be heard over the thunder. I hate thunder. I feel trapped like something could happen and no one would know." By now she was shaking and crying uncontrollably. I just sat there shell shocked. I wouldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm so sorry Lil. No one deserves that. Lily I hope you know that I'd never do that to you. I'll never hurt you Lil. Ever." I reassured her.

I pulled her close and hugged her. Feeling her tears soak my shirt I pulled away and quickly pecked her lips.

"I know Miles. That's why I here doing what we are doing. I know you would never hurt me. I love you Miley." She said.

She leaned forward and kissed me again. Within seconds we were in the middle of a heated make out session.

She was beneath me panting heavily as I sucked on her neck. I pulled her shirt over her head and stared at her breast. Since we were kids her chest, and the rest of her body, and definitely matured. And pushed out in a good way so I was definitely pleased with what was before me.

I reached behind her and in a second snapped off her bra.

"Have you been practicing?" she asked. I blushed instantly, giggled, and shook my head no. I sucked down her neck, past her collarbone, and on her left nipple. It harden immediately and a moan escaped her lips. This foreplay went on for a while until she was down to her panties. I, myself, was in my bra and panties.

"God Miley. Please hurry up. I'm so wet this is embarrassing." She spoke. At least I wasn't the only one.

I grazed my hand to rub her left thigh. I felt her wetness cover my hand. I lifted my head to look in her eyes.

"Lil we don't have to do this. If you're not ready I can wait Lil because you're worth it." I told her.

"No Miley it's ok. I want this. I want you." She said.

I pushed my finger in her carefully and watched her face wince in pain. She nodded telling me to go farther. I began pumping my finger in and out quicker as I heard her panting and moaning. After a while I added another finger. I felt her hands clawing down my back but it was such a turn on the pain didn't even exist.

"Miley I'm….I can feel it….omg Miley….I'm…cu…OH!!!!" she yelled. She screamed and arched her back as I brought her to the limit.

Her sweaty body lies there limp and I rolled off of her as kissed her lightly.

"Best decision of my life Miley." She replied breathlessly.

"My best decision was when I decided to be with you. I love you Lil." I said

She rolled on top of me and we continued our night of passion.


End file.
